Kamehameha
and or or and or (in rare cases) or }} Kamehameha (亀破波,かめはめは, "Turtle Devastation Wave", "Turtle Destruction Wave") is the very first energy attack that is shown in the Dragon Ball series. It is first seen in Manga volume 2 and in Dragon Ball: episode 8 ("The Kamehameha wave"). The Kamehameha wave is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragon Ball series, and it is Goku's signature attack. It is also a signature attack of the Turtle school. Development After much contemplation, Toriyama could not decide on a name for his "Kame" attack, so he asked his wife. His wife came up with the name and the stances used during the attack. She also told Akira that it would be easy to remember the name of the attack if he used the name of the famous Hawaiian King named Kamehameha. Akira agreed, and the Kamehameha was born. Usage The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of ki energy. The blast can also be used with just one arm. In most variants, the user utters the word "Kamehameha" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Appearance and power The Kamehameha has several different colors in the anime, movies, video games, and manga. The power and concentration of the different types of Kamehameha also varies broadly. Whitish-blue is its standard and original color. When Goku is in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, his 10x Kamehameha is red-colored. In some games and episodes of Dragon Ball Z, the color of Goku's Kamehameha color is yellow instead of the primary blue color, and Super Saiyan Vegito's Final Kamehameha is yellow or golden yellow, while it remains blue when Vegito is in his base form. Majuub's Change Kamehameha has a pink color. Majin Buu's various forms can also use Super Kamehameha (Chou Kamehameha), that also has a pink color or the original blue color. History The attack was invented by Master Roshi over a fifty year period spanning pre-''Dragon Ball''. By drawing his latent ki into the palms of his hands, Master Roshi was able to expel an explosive beam of ki energy. It was then presumably taught to Krillin and Yamcha. Goku learned it after witnessing Master Roshi unleashing the blast to extinguish the flames at Ox-King's home. They in turn taught it to others, and the attack became a very popular one to use during battle. Cell is also capable of using it due to the cells of all these people within his design. Variations The Kamehameha has many variations, most of these were invented by Goku: *'Double Kamehameha': A Kamehameha released simultaneously from both hands with equal force. *'Super Kamehameha': An even more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. The user of sufficent power uses a Kamehameha of higher concentration. *'Maximum Power Kamehameha': The Kamehameha Wave released at full-blast by Master Roshi in his MAX Power state. * : The Kamehameha Wave fired in a rapid succession. * : A Kamehameha Wave that disperses from a single stream into numerous blasts, scattering the ground. *'Angry Kamehameha': A "Kamehameha" attack in name alone; Super Saiyan Goku's Ultimate Blast. Draws inspiration from the finishing blow Goku dealt to Frieza. Goku uses only one hand for the attack. Then, he fires a Kamehameha with a golden yellow color of equal or greater concentration. *'Solar Kamehameha': The strongest Kamehameha Cell mustered and said to have the power to destroy the enitre solar system. Countered by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. *'Shunkan Idō Kamehameha': A Super Kamehameha Wave released at point-blank range, after using Shunkan Idô--Instant Transmission as a feint before closing the gap between them. Also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Kamehameha. * : The name given to the amplified, red-colored Super Kamehameha used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. *'Big Bang Kamehameha': Used to try and finish Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. Used while Gogeta is in Super Saiyan 4 form. Name origin: "Big Bang" and "Super Kamehameha". Unlike the other variations of the Kamehameha, even Final Kamehameha, this combination blend of the Kamehameha has a 100x version. It is also one of the most powerful Kamehamehas that Gogeta uses. *'Kamekameha' (literally "Turtle Turtle Wave") - A mispronounced version of the attack. The attack is successful in creating a ki blast (when released it also creates a sphere around the user) , but it goes anywhere because Goten was unable to control it since he hadn't yet learned how to direct an energy blast. Accidentally "invented" by Goten in battle against Trunks in the Tenkaichi Budokai's Junior Division Finals. *'Final Kamehameha': The most powerful Kamehameha or the strongest attack of all. Super Vegetto uses it as an ultimate attack along with "Spirit Sword". It combines the style of Final Flash and shooting style of Kamehameha but its immense power exceeds them both. Name origin: Final Flash and Super Kamehameha. *'Feet Kamehameha': Simply a Kamehameha fired from the feet, so the user is able to attack with his/her hands. During the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku uses this attack against Piccolo Junior. *'Jet Kamehameha': This is usually a Kamehameha fired at the ground, propelling the user through the air in a jet-like manner in the opposite-direction. The technique is mainly used as a way to change directions quickly (in order to counter or to set-up an attack), remain airborne longer (for non-fliers), or to fly through the air quickly (again non-fliers). It is used by Goku mostly during the early Tenkaichi Budokai (mainly as a way to stay airborne due to his inability to fly and various other battles during his youth; most notably the final battle with King Piccolo). Goten also uses a modified version in the form of hand-stand during his Junior Division Finals match with Trunks. *'Multiple Kamehameha': This is when two or more fighters fire multiple Kamehamehas (one per fighter) simultaneously at a single point (usually an enemy), this usually causes their separate Kamehamehas to merge into one giant Kamehameha Wave blast. It seen mainly in the Dragon Ball Z Movies and in Dragon Ball GT. It is used in Bio-Broly by Goten, Trunks, and Krillin to defeat Bio-Broly. (Note: This attack has several variations.) * : This is a "Multiple Kamehameha" attack performed by Master Roshi together with (former) pupils, Goku and Krillin. Only featured once in the feature movie "Dragon Ball Z the Movie: The World's Strongest". * : This is where someone who is dead assists someone alive with a Kamehameha. Goku helps out Gohan against Cell, and he also helps out Gohan and Goten against Broly in Broly: The Second Coming. * : Gohan and Goten combine their Kamehameha attacks into one large Kamehameha blast. The attack appeared briefly in Broly: Second Coming before being replaced by the Family Kamehameha (due to Goku returning back to life to help his sons in the Kamehameha duel against Broly). *'Family Kamehameha': This is a Multiple Kamehameha that is used against Broly in Broly: Second Coming by Goku, Gohan, and Goten (though it's possible Goku's help may have been an illusion created by the Dragon Balls). *'True Family Kamehameha': This is a fan-made name for the attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road by Goku, Gohan, Bardock, Goten, and Future Gohan to defeat Kid Buu at the end of the game. *'Chocolate Kamehameha': This attack combines the power of Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha Wave. It was used by Majuub during his battle against Super Baby Vegeta. * : This is a Kamehameha supplemented by the Kaio-ken. *'Fast Kamehameha': This is when the user, instead of using the hand movements, just stands powering up for the attack and then launches it. It was used by SSJ2 Gohan during his battle with Perfect Cell. *'Ultimate Kamehameha': The user fires a Kamehameha so powerful that it changes to a golden color. It was used by Ultimate Gohan during his battle against Super Buu. *'Flying Kamehameha': This is when the user performs the Kamehameha while flying through the air. Used by Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku during the battle with Perfect Cell. *'Dodohameha': Used by Tiencha in Budokai 2. It is a mix of the Kamehameha and Dodon Ray. *'Bluff Kamehameha': This is a comical version of the Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta during the battle against Omega Shenron. He holds his hands back like the Kamehameha, but when he fires it, it releases confetti and streamers instead of an energy blast. de:Kame-Hame-Ha es:Kame Hame Ha